Moblin
The Moblin (モリブリン, Moriburin) is the primary muscle of Ganon's army. Common as foot soldiers and quite unintelligent, they've been around since the [[The Legend of Zelda (Game)| very first Zelda game]] where they started as anthropomorphic bulldogs. By Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, they were combined with Butablins, and took on a more piggish appearance. Other related species include the smaller but more intelligent Bokoblin, the tiny Miniblin, and the more militaristic Bulblin. Moblins have appeared in most games in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, except for Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, and Phantom Hourglass In Japan, Moblins are called Moriburin, which is a combination of "Mori" (meaning forest) and "goblin". This explains why they were called "Molblins" in the first game. In Japanese, a vowel isn't always pronounced and the "L" and the "R" are the same letter, thus "Molblin" is a possible romanization of "Moriburin". ''The Legend of Zelda'' Moblins first appeared in the original The Legend of Zelda. They keep to the wooded areas, such as the Lost Woods, and throw spears. Like most enemies from this game, they come in two colors - red and blue; blue being the stronger of the two. They are vulnerable to most weapons except fire. Not all Moblins are enemies, however. Some hide in secret caves across Hyrule and give Link Rupees. The Adventure of Link In The Adventure of Link, Moblins appear leaner and more muscular in this game, as opposed to the short, squat appearance previously. They still serve Ganon, though he is deceased in this game. They still use spears, either holding or throwing, and live in wooded areas, although some can be found on bridges or caves. They appear in orange, red, and blue (from easiest to hardest, respectively). A Link to the Past In A Link to the Past, Moblins only appear in the Dark Realm. They walk around quite quickly, and throw pitchforks at Link from any distance within the screen. Moblin projectiles can be easily blocked with the shield. Link's Awakening In Link's Awakening, Moblins appear in two forms. They only appear in the Mysterious Woods and the Moblin Hideout. These Moblins home in on Link, like the guards in A Link to the Past, while some simply wander and fire arrows. The manual refers to them as Goriyas, but the game never calls them anything but Moblins. There is also a Boss named Great Moblin, who kidnaps Madam Meow-Meow's Bow-Wow and resides in the Moblin Hideout. Link's Awakening marks the transition in appearance of Moblins. These enemies move and attack exactly like their Moblin counterparts (both with swords and shields and bows) and can be found in Tal Tal Heights, near the Wind Fish's Egg. Ocarina of Time ]] '']] Great Moblins only appear in the Sacred Forest Meadow when Link is an adult. Normal-sized Moblins patrol the hedge maze with spears and will charge if they see Link. The last one, the Great Moblin, guards the entrance of the Forest Temple with a giant club. If he sees Link, he will slam it on the ground, causing a shock wave which will prevent forward progress. In the ''Master Quest, one more club-wielding Moblin is in the Spirit Temple. They can be killed by the hookshot or arrows, but are generally best avoided by stealth. With good timing, death by sword is also a possibility. Also, it takes three bombs to kill the Great Moblin, which gives Link a random amount of Rupees. Other than the Gold Skulltulas, Moblins are known to be the only enemy immune to Z targeting, leading some players to believe Moblins are not present in Ocarina of Time. Oracle series In Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, Moblins are one of the most common enemies. They act exactly as they did in Link's Awakening, still coming in red and blue variants; the blue ones are usually harder to find and to defeat. In Oracle of Ages, blue Moblins often appear in the past where red ones will be placed in the exact same place. Similarly, blue Moblins will appear during winter in Oracle of Seasons. A rare, one of a kind Golden Moblin can appear in a certain region of Holodrum. There is also the character known as the Great Moblin. Link is able to transform into a green Moblin with the Moblin Ring. The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, Moblins are again Ganon's primary soldiers. They appear to have a keen sense of smell, as they appear to be sniffing out Link when he is sneaking through Forsaken Fortress. They are often seen patrolling Ganon's territory (such as reefs or submarines) or temples. Bokoblins and Miniblins often accompany them. Moblins are the least intelligent known of the goblin race. They typically carry polearms (which can be picked up and wielded by Link), and also carry lanterns that they can throw. Moblins are adept at handling a frontal assault by defending with their spears, so attacking from the sides or back is recommended. Moblins have immense reach with their spears, but their wide swings mean that two or more Moblins in proximity are likely to injure or even kill each other. If disarmed, a Moblin will unleash mighty, lightning-fast punches until it gets its spear back. Valuable Skull Necklaces can be stolen or gained from defeating them or by using the grapping hook, which can be sold to a sailor near the bomb shop, Beedle, or the man in the Auction House after the second Forsaken Fortress mission. If Link does a thrust attack with his sword, that hits a Moblin's rear-end, it will start to cry and walk on it's tiptoes, due to the pain inflicted in a delicate place. There are two kinds of Moblins in The Wind Waker: brown and blue. The brown Moblins can take more hits and carry lanterns along with their spears that they throw at Link when he gets close to them, acting as a smokescreen of sorts as well as to hurt him with fire. The blue Moblins can't take as many hits and do not have lanterns. Maggie from Windfall Island maintains a long-distance relationship with a Moblin named Moe who lives in the Foresaken Fortress. They communicate through letters, and Moe indicates a disturbing "hunger" to see Maggie. It is apparent through Maggie's actions that she is in love with him, much to her father's disapproval. The Minish Cap In The Minish Cap, the Moblins don't literally serve anybody, but aid Vaati in stopping Link from rescuing Princess Zelda in Dark Hyrule Castle. The pink ones appear in Western Wood and the black ones appear in Dark Hyrule Castle. Other Appearances ]] *In ''A Link to the Past, the related Butablins replace the Hylian soldiers in the Dark World. In its Satellaview direct sequel, BS The Legend of Zelda: The Ancient Stone Tablets, there are no Moblins, on account of the fact that the Dark World is not present. *In Oracle of Ages/''Oracle of Seasons, Link can acquire a magical ring that transforms him into a Moblin. He cannot use any attacks in this form, but he is ignored by any Moblins (except the Great Moblin), and cannot be eaten by Like Likes. It can only be found in the possession of Maple or inside of a Gasha Nut. *Moblins do not appear in ''Twilight Princess, but in their place are Bulblins. A Moblin can be briefly seen in an early trailer for the game. It is unknown why Nintendo decided to not include them. *Moblins also did not appear in Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, but in their place are Oinkers. *Moblins appear in the Legend of Zelda (TV Series), serving Ganon, and ambushing Hyrule Castle to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom.